Lady Fenrir
Lady Fenrir (Emelie Ingegard) is a new character created recently by Xenny Diemes. The Official Story Fenrir or Fenrisúlfr is known throughout the realm of Norse mythology as the monstrous creature in the shape of a black wolf and one of the children of the devious trickster Loki. Known in prophecy for becoming an element in an end of the world scenario known as Ragnarok. Tricked into being chained to a rock but being strong enough to break through them and ever growing in size. Biting the hand of the god Tyr and eventually slain by Vildar. Fenrir is one to be known of the fiercest beasts in all mythological legend and a force to be reckoned with to no end. He is the symbol that brings about Ragnarok: the Norse Armageddon and the most brutal animal around nothing from history would say otherwise... The Actual Story ...Except that everything that has been told has happened except for the parts of Fenrir's death and the part of him swallowing the sun. Fenrir acted on his own when he "swallowed" the sun but more like pulled the fire from the sun resulting in the sun dying. A battle ensued between Vildar and Fenrir but he was too tough to kill due to his increasing invulnerability and muscular mass. However Vildar prevailed by disrupting the stream and uses it against Fenrir overloading his body and destroying him. However what remained was his very soul of Fenrir himself running free ready to take in anyone it comes across. The surviving gods used the last bit of strength to contain Fenrir's soul into (and this is ironic in nature) a "sun-stone" and is buried far deeper than before in a vast cavern system in the ribbons of Vogilmir bounding it to the rock. It would be there until the end of time and nothing, not even for the mortals to reach. Unfortunately by the time the gods were all gone the fates fear that Fenrir would rise again in the form of mortal intervention but knowing that the mortals are too primitive to create anything that can reach down to his prison and is easily dismissed. The Origin of Lady Fenrir The Caverns Speculation on whether or not the Humans can ever reach to the caverns soon became confirmed not more than seven years ago when a deep-earth exploratory force headed by Dr. Richard Khol to study a new formation located miles beneath the vast Swedish wilderness. Sending down a team of three wearing specialized pressurized suits. One of them who isn't a actual scientist but more of a surveyor and mapper named Emelie Ingegard who didn't get much respect from the other teammates. At the part of the exploration Emelie strayed to far from the team and fell through a hole sending her sliding deeper through the caverns and right into the chamber of the sun stone. Emelie didn't expect such a thing could exist and strangely the stone began to "speak" to her calling her in. Emelie resists but soon gives in to those temptations and touches the sun stone. It was that one touch and the sun stone explodes puncturing her suit by one of the many shards that scatter all over the place. Emelie will ether die of asphyxiation or bake to death in the searing heat rushing in. But that's the least of her problems as the soul of the monstrous wolf is now on the loose and sees Emelie as the new being, though only female and weak it will make her strong and in a rush enters Emelie and goes through a intense transformation. Turning her into a monstrous beast in the form of the very black wolf. The other two rush in from the sound of the screaming and discover Emelie in her new form. But before anything can be comprehend the cavern begins to collapse. The two leave Emelie despite her cries not to leave her escape as the entire cavern goes. At this point she is confirmed dead and claims that a monstrous wolf wearing Emelie's suit remains kept secret after the team was forced to confirm her dead and unable to find her the team leaves. However emerging from the ground is the beast that her team abandoned. Still having no idea what just happened other than that she has transformed into this massive beast form. Still feminine in form but inhuman in appearance. She can't comprehend it all until that same voice echoed now in her head. She was scared at first but the voice calmed her into getting Emelie to understand what she has been given and to prove it to her the power allowed it to change her back to her human form. When Emelie asked who is it all the voice can answer is "Just a friend...". Fenrir's Influence This "friend" helped Emelie understand the amazing gift that she has been given including getting to make use of her new powers while slipping his influence bit by bit into her own psyche resulting in her slight change of personality. Using her powers while unsuspecting passerbys are afraid to take her own including the teammates at her job who abandoned her in the caverns. Later on she can no longer feel like her old self making her more open for Fenrir to carry out his plan to blot out the sun. Breaking Free Emelie now no longer herself discovers that Fenrir has taken over her body in her transformed state and imprisons Emelie in chains inside her own mind. When he is done dominating the world he will destroy her and keep the body. A mortal like her can't fight from within until a lone soul guides her in knowing how to defeat the beast within. Emelie is willing to take anything if it means regaining control of her mind and body again. The lone soul gives her a powerful sword and uses it to break free from her own chains. Emelie challenges the mighty wolf but laughs until he is cut from behind. Forcing him to turn around and fights Emelie only to see shock in discovering that she is holding the sword that his opponent once hold which ultimately means that Emelie is not an ordinary being but the very descendant of Vildar. However, it won't stop him from destroying her and completing his plans. Emelie's will and strength is all that it took to finally defeat Fenrir once and for all and regain control of her body. However there was one unforeseen flaw, By defeating the being who could help her change back into her human form. Emelie is now forever stuck in her titanic form. Present Day Emelie adapted into her new life as a titan-level being moving into a large loft where she can spend most of her time by herself and away from prying eyes. However she does take her moments to being a superhero under the name "Lady Fenrir". Category:Cast Pages